


Take Me Back

by SamEdwards



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heaven, I Love You, Near Death Experiences, Old Age, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: Chloe is old now, she retired many years ago. She lives alone in the countryside and remembers when she was partners with the devil.





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing helps with the stress of exams. Sorry for the sad ending, it's how I feel right now. Got a Biology exam tomorrow, wish me luck!

Trixie had grown up, she was a mother and a wife. 

Chloe's beloved daughter now worked as a detective like her mother, solving cases and protecting people. She would often tell her children stories of the mysterious British man named Lucifer Morningstar and her brave mother.

Chloe had retired, she had done it a long long time ago. She spent the rest of her days in a small cottage in the countryside.

Her family would visit once every few months. Often she would too reminisce of the time when she worked with the handsome man who named himself after the devil...that was until she found out he really was the devil. 

It had been over thirty years since she had last seen him. He just left and never came back, she missed him. His British accent, snarky comments, wit, sexual humor. Most of all just him.

Chloe Decker remembered and remembered until she smiled and then closed her eyes for the very last time. 

A blinding light awoke her, but she wasn't in her home. Some sort of strange white room. She got off the bed and looked around.

She gasped as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror opposite her bed. She was young again. She touched her face and felt her soft skin, she threaded a hand though her golden locks. She noticed that she was wearing a long white dress, almost like a hospital gown. 

There was a door next to the white shelf, Chloe opened it and was blinded again. There were people there, people she had saved. People she knew. 

Chloe smiled, so heaven is real.

Then she felt a chill behind her, like someone had come through her door.

"Hello, Detective." 

Chloe knew that voice anywhere. 

She turned around to see him grinning, he was young and just how she had remembered him. She took his hand and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Lucifer? Is this real?" She sighed happily.

He looked down at her and nodded. 

Lucifer placed a kiss to the top of her head.

They stood like that for minutes, hours maybe. "I love you." She said. 

He pulled her up to kiss her but just as their lips touched she felt herself getting pulled back with a mighty force. 

"Chloe!" She heard her name being yelled. "Chloe! Please don't leave me!" 

She was ripped from Lucifer's grasp as he disappeared from sight. "Lucifer!" 

She didn't know where she was. It was like her very life was being forced back to somewhere she didn't want to be. "CLEAR."

Her eyes flickered open, she was met by worried and relieved looks from her family surrounding her.

"Mom!" Cried Beatrice. "Thank God you are alright, the doctors said if we had been any later you wouldn't have made it." 

A single tear fell from the Detective's eye. 

"Take me back..." She whispered.


End file.
